MKMO 4 - Akatsuki, mistrzyni walki obcasem
Part 1 - Burzowy Pomidor Świeciło słońce, był piękny, letni dzień, a na niebie jawiło się zaledwie kilka drobnych obłoczków. Wiatr lekko owiewał w delikatny sposób wszystko, na co tylko trafił, przechylając trawy i głaszcząc drzewa. ThunderTomato biegł po drodze otoczonej z obu stron łąkami stworzonymi bez żadnego celu. Ścieżka wyłożona była brukiem umożliwiającym szybsze przemieszczanie się, aczkolwiek chłopak wolał zachowywać pewną ostrożność ze względu na nieznajomość terenu. Zatrzymał się na pobliskim skrzyżowaniu i spojrzał na wysokie, drewniane znaki wskazujące drogi, po czym udał się w kierunku lokacji zwanej Aires. Przyjazna droga szybko zmieniła się w piaszczystą ścieżkę przechodzącą przez stromą dolinę usianą drobnymi grotami. Adrian spojrzał na swoją mapę, na którym pulsował punkt oznaczający jego położenie. Wskazywało to odkrycie nieznanego dotychczas terenu, który może się później do czegoś przydać. Znak wizualny na mapie opisywał to miejsce jako Dolina Siedemnastu Grot. ''Ciekawy zawartością jaskiń i potencjalnym łupem początkujący gracz wszedł do jaskini, z której wyszedł wraz z pojawieniem się pierwszej kropki na jego poręcznej mapie, do której ustawił sobie wcześniej szybki dostęp. Punkt wskazywał potwora o wiele silniejszego od niego. Ignorując dalsze groty chłopak szedł jednak dalej przez kilka minut bez żadnego większego celu ani ciekawych przygód, aż do momentu, gdy zobaczył drewniane mury Aires. Zza palisady widać było jedynie wysoki budynek ratusza i kilka wewnętrznych wież. Miasto przypominało średniowieczny gród warowny. To musi mieć jakiś sens - pomyślał Adrian, po czym wyjął miecz i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Stanął na lekkim wzniesieniu, by móc widzieć więcej. Tereny wokół miasta były zalesione od południa, z reszty stron były to pola uprawne i nieużytki. Jego mapa niczego nie wskazywała, aczkolwiek dostrzegł on zagrożenie ze strony potworów znajdujących się co najmniej dwa kilometry od niego. Zbliżył się więc pewnym krokiem szybkiego marszu w stronę miasta. Radar mapy poręcznej zaczął wskazywać potencjalne zagrożenia oznaczone żółtym kolorem. Kierując się dalej w stronę miasta po ścieżce usypanej kamieniami, został on zaatakowany przez jednego ze stworów o trzynastym poziomie. Agresor przypominał wilka, aczkolwiek miał oczy pełne krwi, szponiaste kły i był zdecydowanie za duży, a do tego nie miał ogona. Thunder wyciągnął miecz w pełnym skupieniu, co w środowisku tej gry miało duże znaczenie. Ze względu na jego koncentrację i szybko formułowane myśli, walka zakończyła się po jednym kłuciu mieczem, po którym wilczy stwór szybko się zregenerował i jednym cięciu w kark. Głowa potwora odpadła z niewiarygodnie bolesnym piskiem, ciało szybko zanikło i nie zostawiło z siebie niczego. Widząc łatwość, z jaką przyszła mu walka, Adrian poszedł dalej, aż po chwili dotarł pod wielki, pięciometrowy mur z powiązanych ze sobą belek. Bramy miasta były zamknięte na cztery spusty, więc chłopak najzwyczajniej przeszedł górą. Na kamiennych ulicach miasta nie było nikogo, prócz kilku podejrzliwie łypiących spod przyłbic żołnierzy. Ignorując ich pełne nienawiści spojrzenia, Thunder sięgnął po mapę, na której zaznaczone miał miejsce, w które miał się udać by wykonać zadanie. Był to sam ratusz, a więc droga była wyjątkowo prosta - rwać naprzód wprost na drzwi wejściowe. Okazało się to jednak być nieco trudniejsze, niż się wydawało, gdyż dwójka strażników stała nieopodal jedynego przejścia przez kolczastą sieć okalającą ratusz. Nie byli oni przyjaźni wobec nikogo. - Przejścia brak, jasne? - zaczął gadkę wyższy z żołnierzy, trzymając prawą dłoń na rękojeści miecza wystającego z pochwy, zaś lewą zaciśniętą w pięść. - Tak, jasne - odpowiedział gracz, widząc na swojej mapie dwa czerwone punkty oznaczające strażników. Wiedział, że nie ma z nimi żadnych szans. Szkoda, że nie mam możliwości bycia niewidzialnym - pomyślał. Widząc brak jakichkolwiek szans na przedostanie się dalej, chłopak zaczął szukać w mieście jakiś zleceń pobocznych albo kogoś, kto pomoże mu w misji. Kołatał w wiele domów, aczkolwiek nie znajdował się w nich żaden NPC skłonny do rozmowy z nieznajomym, w większości przypadków nikt nawet nie otwierał drzwi. Thunder postanowił więc chwilę poczekać na kogokolwiek tuż obok głównej bramy wejściowej. Nie musiał czekać zbyt długiego czasu, gdyż po chwili z góry wrót zeskoczyła dziewczyna w skórzanej zbroi, której kaptur zarzucił się na włosy podczas skoku. Nieznajoma jednak szybko zdjęła go ruchem lewej ręki, odsłaniając długie blond włosy, idealnie okalające młodo wyglądającą twarz. Adrian zwrócił uwagę na jej nazwę, ''Akatsuki, po czym natychmiastowo skojarzył ją z Mają. - Maju, zaczekaj chwilę! - krzyknął, widząc, że koleżanka kroczy dalej, jakby nie zauważając, że siedzący obok gracz to nie kolejna nowociota, która wypiła o dwie mikstury rauszu za dużo. Zatrzymała się, odwróciła i spostrzegła Adriana pod nickiem ThunderTomato. - Ah, to ty, wybacz, nie zauważyłam. Cześć Adrian. - powiedziała, po czym zaczęła iść powoli do przodu w stronę ratusza. Miała dokładnie ten sam poziom co kolega, a więc tą samą misję. Przejęła się jednak nieco pustką na ulicach miasta i wszechobecną strażą w zbrojach, w których nie szło ich rozróżniać. - Misja z ratuszem, nie? - spytał się chłopak, krocząc po lewej stronie dziewczyny. - Tak, a co? - Również ją mam, ale... a zresztą, zobaczysz za chwilę. Po chwili wędrówki w całkowitej ciszy, oboje młodych graczy dotarli do otoczenia ratusza, by zostać zatrzymanym przez strażników, którym prawdopodobnie pogorszył się humor, gdyż nie wyrzekli oni ani słowa, tylko od razu zaatakowali. Jednym ciosem pięści z lewej ręki wyższy ze strażników zadał sześćdziesiąt procent obrażeń Adrianowi, zaś niższy kopnął Maję, odrzucając ją na dwa metry z podobnymi szkodami w stanie zdrowia. Do tego Thunderowi przytrafiło się to nieszczęście, że zwichnął sobie ramię. - Mogłeś uprzedzić! - krzyknęła Akatsuki, nieco zdenerwowana zaistniałą sytuacją. Zerwała się na równe nogi i oparła o ścianę jednego z pobliskich drewnianych domków, by poczekać na odnowienie się zdrowia. To samo zrobił Adrian. - Mnie od razu nie bili, chyba się obrazili, czy coś... - skwitował chłopak. - Możliwe. Słuchaj, mam pewien pomysł, ale dość ryzykowny. W razie gdyby się nie udało, wrócimy na respawn w Rashid. Próbujemy? - Opowiadaj. - zaciekawił się Adrian i skupił na słowach przyjaciółki. - Sprowokuję ich do walki, odciągnę od bramy, a ty wbiegniesz do środka. Wyjdziesz w ten sam sposób, a następnie odwrócimy rolę - ty będziesz ich prowokować, a ja wykonam zadanie. Co ty na to? - Jak na lato. Wchodzę w to. Plan został wcielony w życie natychmiastowo. Akatsuki wyskoczyła wprost na linię wzroku strażników z bardzo małej odległości, przez co została zmuszona do sparowania dwóch poniekąd zabójczych ciosów. Rzuciła się do ucieczki, ale strażnicy najzwyczajniej w świecie postanowili się nie ruszać i dalej blokować drogę stojąc na samym środku przejścia, co spowodowało, że plan spalił się na panewce. - Kur*a. - skomentował Adrian, podchodząc do Mai. Nie wiedząc co robić, oparł się o ten sam budynek, co poprzednio. - Może po prostu poczekajmy aż reszta naszej ekipy dojdzie do tego samego momentu w grze, a w tym czasie wróćmy do realnego świata, albo wyjdźmy z miasta pobić mobki? - zaproponowała dziewczyna. - Dobra. Ja wyłączam grę. Postać ThunderTomato zniknęła rozpłynąwszy się w powietrzu, po chwili to samo stało się z Akatsuki. Oboje wrócili do rzeczywistości i zdjęli swoje KotletGeary. Part 2 - Harry Durczok i Ksiądz Półki - Papeć, papeć, papeć... - myślał na głos Kamil Durczok przerzucając stertę kapci w poszukiwaniu adidasów, gdyż jego poprzednie spłonęły w piekielnym żarze Mordoru, w którym to poszukiwany listem gończym przestępca pił kawę z Sauronem, którą przejadał ciastkami wykonanymi ze zła, upodlenia i cukru trzcinowego z Tesco po 3,99 za kilogram. Przerzucając stare, zniszczone buty, były ordynator szpitala nie zauważył nawet wchodzącego do ciemnego pokoju młodzieńca z długimi, czarnymi włosami, w ciemnym stroju i ubrudzoną węglem twarzą. Chłopak wszedł do pokoju pewnym krokiem, przez co nie zauważył lecącego w jego stronę starego, przeżartego pleśnią kapcia. Dostał nim w twarz. - Co ty tu odpieprzasz, koleś?! - spytał zdenerwowany uderzeniem młodzieniec. Jego głos był twardy i pełen irytacji. Kamil odwrócił się, wyjął pistolet i strzelił chłopakowi prosto między oczy nawet nie celując. Młodzieniec upadł na ziemię w bezwiednym opadzie, uderzył twarzą o ścianę. Jego krew spłynęła w stertę butów, odsłaniając poszukiwane przez Durczoka adidasy. - Tak kończą frajerzy. - rzekł morderca, zakładając przyciemniane okulary ukradzione członkowi Yakuzy na twarz, po czym splunął na zwłoki swojej ofiary i zabrał adidasy. Włożył je w dwie sekundy, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Minęło kilka godzin. Zaszło już słońce, a księżyc wisiał w pełni dokładnie nad głową Durczoka, wskazując północ. Kończąc pastowanie swoich nowych adidasów, już po zatarciu z nich śladów krwi, mężczyzna wyprostował się i spojrzał na księżyc. - Zmieniłbym się teraz w wilkołaka, ale nim nie jestem. Kiepsko, muszę iść do najbliższego miasta z buta. - pomyślał głośno posiadacz butów. Spojrzał na otaczającą go płaszczyznę pustyni. Znajdował się w samym centrum Namib w południowym Egipcie. Na horyzoncie nie widać było ani kaktusa, ani nawet wzniesienia, co dopiero mówić o oazie czy innym człowieku. Nad nieboskłonem zaczęły zbierać się czarne chmury, które normalnie zwiastowałyby deszcz, ale z racji tego, że była to pustynia, przyniosły jedynie lekkie oziębienie. Temperatura była ujemna, a Durczok był ubrany w T-shirt z napisem wanna get wpier*ol ''i krótkie dżinsowe spodenki. Nie przejmował się tym jednak i szedł dalej bez żadnego wzruszenia. Następnego dnia był już w Kairze, gdzie postanowił udać się do jednego z wielu meczetów, jednakże nie mogąc tam nic ukraść, udał się do kościoła. Wnętrze było ogromne i na planie krzyża, budynek zbudowany był w stylu neoromańskim. Durczok przeszedł między ławkami ustawionymi bardzo ciasno i po chwili był już blisko ołtarza. Widząc ogrom budynku, wspaniałość architektury, bogate zdobienia i wyłożone złotem sklepienie palmowe postanowił ukraść coś z tabernakulum. Było ono otwarte, a w środku zamiast opłatka znajdowały się pieniądze za las Stacha, dwa obrazki z wystawy i stary, nie nadający się do spożycia kotlet. Były ordynator wziął pieniądze i już chciał udać się do wyjścia, gdy nagle zatrzymał go dobrze zbudowany, wielki niczym stodoła murzyn w sutannie. - Oddawaj hajs. - powiedział ksiądz, wyciągając rękę do Durczoka, by ten położył na nią pieniądze. Złodziej jednak nie przejął się tym i spróbował założyć czarnoskóremu dźwignię na łokieć. Ten jednak nie dał mu się, odskoczył, a siła upadku była tak duża, że uniosła pobliską ławkę. Ksiądz złapał ją w locie i zamachnął się, by uderzyć białego oprawcę. Widząc to, Durczok napiął wszystkie mięśnie oraz czaszkę, po czym przyjął uderzenie bez żadnego szwanku, a ławka rozleciała się w trociny, które poleciały we wszystkie strony świata, a jedna wbiła się w kotlet znajdujący się w tabernakulum. Zwarty w szale bitewnym Kamil rzucił się na murzyna, po czym zadał czternaście zaawansowanych technicznie ciosów z pełną siłą, które zostały jednak łatwo sparowane bądź zablokowane przez murzyna. Widząc to, Durczok zaatakował od boku łokciem, aczkolwiek pomylił się przy celowaniu, przez co umożliwił księdzu skuteczną kontrę. Okazja została wykorzystana perfekcyjnie, i po chwili złodziej leżał na podłodze po upadku z pięciu metrów. Zauważywszy, że przeciwnik skacze na niego z chęcią rozbicia czaszki, Kamil szybko wstał za pomocą skoku i zamachnął się w kierunku lecącego przeciwnika z całej siły, trafiając perfekcyjnie w czułe miejsce. Ból był ogromny, jednakże murzyn zamiast się nim przejąć, po prostu zrobił salto, po którym szybko wykonał atak kopniakiem, który został skontrowany przez Durczoka zwykłym przechwyceniem nogi. Złodziej uderzył księdza głową w głowę, ogłuszając go na chwilę, po czym dołożył mu dwa razy z pięści i puścił na podłogę. Ksiądz leżał w bezruchu i sporadycznych konwulsjach. Durczok już oddalał się poza bramy kościoła, aż tu nagle drzwi zamknęły się wraz z silnym podmuchem wiatru chwilę przed tym, jak miał on opuścić świątynię. Wiatr ze strony ołtarza zaczął hulać po całym kościele, ściany zmieniły swój kolor na krwistoczerwony, a podłoga spłynęła krwią zamordowanego dnia poprzedniego chłopaka. Sutanna księdza zmieniła się w ebonitową zbroję, po czym rozbłysnęła światłem, które zniknęło, zmieniając się w połysk osiadły na pancerzu. Murzyn zaczął się szyderczo śmiać i eksponować bicepsy. - Na co liczyłeś, śmieciu? Myślałeś, że uda Ci się pokonać wielkiego Księcia Półkrw... to znaczy, Księdza Półki? Jesteś niepoważny. Przygotuj się na śmierć. - rzekł, po czym wiatr nagle ustał. W oczach Durczoka nie malował się jednak strach, tylko wola walki. Wiatr znów przybył, tym razem jego epicentrum był sam Kamil, a same podmuchy odznaczały się o wiele większą siłą niż ostatnio. Odzież Durczoka zmieniła się w szaty Gryffindoru, a jego pistolet w magiczną różdżkę. Epickie okularki mafioza z Yakuzy stały się zwykłymi, kujońskimi brylami. - Avada Kedavra, cieciu! - krzyknął magik, wyciągnąwszy swą broń w stronę Księdza Półki. Z różdżki wyłoniła się zielona struga światła, która ugodziwszy cel, rozproszyła się niszcząc tynk na ścianach świątyni. - O ty ch*ju - rzekł zirytowany w środku, acz spokojny na zewnątrz Ksiądz. Lewitował on kilka metrów nad Durczokiem, około dziesięciu metrów przed nim. Wyciągnął stalowy oburęczny miecz z rękojeścią w kształcie krzyża łacińskiego, po czym rzucił się na Durczoka. Ugodził go swą bronią, jednakże ten szybciej rzucił na siebie czar ochronny, przez co atak nie odniósł żadnego skutku. Kolejne pchnięcie jednak przerwało ochronną sieć, co zmusiło Kamila do wyczarowania sobie deski surfingowej, by ślizgać się po falach krwi na podłodze. Wiatr był stale po stronie Durczoka, bowiem był on przez niego kontrolowany. Odepchnął on na chwilę Księdza, blokując jego szarżę, jednakże nie na długo. Jeszcze zanim Kamil dotarł do ołtarza, murzyn w ebonitowej zbroi był już przy nim i wykonywał cięcie mieczem. Nie trafił jednak, gdyż złodziej wykonał szybki zwód, po czym dźgnął go różdżką w brzuch. Następnie wskoczył on na deskę surfingową, stworzył falę i popłynął wraz z nią na drugi koniec kościoła. - Destructo Totalo! - krzyknął, myśląc, że wysadzi tym drzwi. Jedyne jednak, co udało mu się wysadzić, to koleżankę z taksówki, gdy ta dojechała do miejsca docelowego podróży. Tymczasem Ksiądz Półki stał przy ołtarzu i szeptał zaklęcie odwrócenia czaru. Nagle krzyknął pełne rozpaczy słowo ''śmierć, rozbłysnęła mroczna energia z wnętrza jego ciała, a wiatr przeszedł na stronę Księdza, po czym zablokował możliwość jakichkolwiek ruchów Durczokowi. Spokojnym krokiem murzyn podszedł do złodzieja i teleportował go na Księżyc. - Kur*a! - krzyknął Kamil, orientując się, że jest we wnętrzu krateru bez wyjścia. Rozejrzał się dookoła, licząc, że jakiś Houston zauważy, że ma problem. Niestety, w okolicy nie było niczego ani nikogo, nawet tlenu. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak Durczokowi w oddychaniu, nie mniej cała sytuacja bardzo go rozwścieczyła. - Kur*a! - powtórzył. Part 3 - Ten, który odważył się Ten, który odważył się Ten, ktKategoria:Zalążki artykułówKategoria:KutaVifonKategoria:OdcinkiKategoria:MKMO cdn... ;)